


Miracle

by BrokenSmile



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSmile/pseuds/BrokenSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is alone in the Red Keep, but help can come when is least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Fist of all, if you are reading this, we clearly know that I own nothing. I wrote this story a couple of hours ago in one of my "What if...?" moments. This is my first asoiaf fic ever, so I apologize if I was a bit OC with the characters. I hate timelines, so I simply don't respect them. My mother language is not english, so sorry for bad grammar. Also, I suck at titles. Just focus in the story.

The gardens in the Red Keep were quiet; a sensation of peace and solitude filled the place. Just last year the gardens had been one of the busiest places in the keep. Children would be running everywhere, chasing each other and playing "come into my castle". The newly betrothed couples would be there too. Sitting lazily under the shadow of a tree, holding hands and chatting lovingly. Ladies would be enyoying the weather, walking side by side whispering and gossiping. That wasn't possible anymore. The gardens kept their charms, but Westeros was in war. There was no time for placid conversations, no time for little girls collecting flowers to make a crown and pretend to be "the queen of love and beauty". Usually Sansa would prefer to visit the godswood but it was just a lovely day. The warm beauty of the sky almost made her forget where she truly was. If she closed her eyes and let the sun caressed her face she could pretend she was somewhere else. Maybe at Highgarden, smelling the sweet perfume of roses, just days away to marry Willas Tyrell. Or maybe at Riverrun, visiting her uncle and grandfather, the calm small waves of the Trident gently touching her feet. But never the North. There was no way to pretend she was at home. The northern sun was nothing like this. Never in all the time she lived at Winterfell had a day been this hot. At first it was intoxicating. But you get used to it. It was a scaring thought, to get used to the capital. To get used to the pain, the fear and the taste of blood in her mouth after every beating. There was nothing else to do but wait for the end of war. So she found herself sitting under the shadow of a big oak. She rested her back against its trunk with the hope of daydream a little longer.  
The sound of footsteps and the cracking of dead leaves brought her back to the present. A thin figure appeared beside her. Sansa thought the intruder would just pass by, but in a couple of seconds a dark haired girl was standing in front of her. She was a little wild, her hair combed in a simple braid. Big grey eyes locked with hers. She was a striking view, and Sansa's heart ache when she realized this was probably the way Arya would have looked in a few years if the gods wouldn't have claimed her. At first sight she could have looked like a commoner, but her clothes were not of a serving girl. She was dressed in a light blue gown that didn't looked as fine as the ones Sansa had in Winterfell. «But probably she looks better than I do. Nearly a woman but dressed in my old childish clothes» 

“Hello, you must be Lady Sansa”

Sansa didn't know what to answer. In all the time she had been as a hostage in Kings Landing no one had ever tried to make conversation with her. Was it a trap? Should she tell the Queen to prove her she was a good girl? 

“You look quite scared. Don't worry, it was not my intention to disturb you. I just arrived at the Red Keep and since I'm a little lonely I thought we could make each other company”

“Uhmm... I suppose, but... who are you?”

“Gods! How rude of me! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jonquil. I'm one of Lady Dorna's ladies”  
“Lady Dorna?”

“Yes, Ser Kevan's wife. Our party arrived two days ago. My family is sworn to the Lannisters, and when my mother died Lady Dorna took me in her care”

“I'm sorry to hear your mother died”

“It's ok. She died when I was born, so I don't remember her”

“That's sad. Would you like to sit with me?”

It was the polite thing to do. Sansa wasn't convinced about Jonquil intentions, but it would be nice to have someone to talk. They would be empty conversations of course. Safe conversations. They could talk about the weather, stories and poetry. Maybe Jonquil would like to sing as well. She was obviously named after "Florian and Jonquil". It was unexpected, but Jonquil's honest eyes gave Sansa a little hope.

“Of course” Said the girl and moved to sit beside Sansa.

“You have a pretty name”

“Thank you, my brother chose it”

They remained quiet for a few minutes. The silence stretching but not in an awkward way. It was Sansa who choose to speak first.

“May I ask you something Lady Jonquil?”

“Just Jonquil” She said with a big and warm smile. “And yes, Sansa. You can ask me anything you want”

“Clearly you know who I am. Aren't you going to have a trouble for speaking to me?”

“No, I have permission to talk to you. I just want to speak with you about whatever you want. As I already said, it is not my intention to make you uncomfortable. Is just... you don't know, but we have been trough similar fates. I lost my family to a monster. And my brother, the only family I have is here. Always away of me because of his duty. Before I came here I had not seen him in two years and when Lady Dorna decided to visit Ser Kevan I couldn't stay in Lannisport any longer. Besides, I had heard about you. About what the King did to you. I was very lucky to have my brother there for me. He had always protected me. I just thought it wasn't fair you had no one. I want to be someone. I want to help you”

Sansa's face must have betrayed her, because Jonquil quickly took both her hands and stared intently at her eyes.

“You can trust me my Lady. I swear to you I'm being honest about my intentions to help you. Tell me, haven't you prayed for a miracle?” 

“No, I don't need a miracle. I'm loyal to my King”

“I won’t speak about this anymore if it makes you uneasy. But consider my offer Sansa” Jonquil was standing now, ready to leave.

“You can join me tomorrow in the godswood. I mean, if it pleases you. I know you northerners keep the old gods. I'm very curious about them and I would be honored if you accept to show me the heart tree”

Sansa took a long breath and nod. 

“Then is settled Sansa. I shall see you tomorrow”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonquil ran quickly to her brother's chambers. It wasn't proper to be alone with an older man, even if he was her brother. But she had never given a big importance to property when she was with her brother. She had not seen him in almost two years and her childhood ghost were always haunting her sleep. Nobody had to know if she sneak to her brother's chambers and snuggled next to him. The warm of his body lulling her while his big hands caressed her hair taking away all her worries.

“Hello you”

“You shouldn't be here Jonquil. Lady Dorna arranged for a comfortable chamber for you”

“I wanted to be with you” She said as a little spoiled child. Even if she was now eight-and-ten, she would always be a child for him.

“And I want to be with you. But we'll find time for that later”

“All right, I'll leave. But only because I'm about to tell you something and you won’t be happy about it”

“By the Stranger! You've been two buggering days here and you have already get into some kind of trouble. Do I have to kill someone?”

“Uh-uh. More like to save someone. And you know I hate it when you curse like a sailor”

He snorted. "And who do I have to save?"

“The Lady Sansa”

“What?? That's not possible. You know there's nothing we can do about that. Pray for her in the sept, that's how you can help her”

“I can't. I've already promised her we'll help her”

“That you've done what??”

“Please calm down. Is going to be hard, I know. But she doesn't deserve this life. Haven't you think that could be me if you had not been able to save me? He could have done the same to me. No, worse. I would be dead by now. Please brother, she needs a miracle”

Her brother remained silent for a while, clearly thinking about her words. What happened to Sansa Stark affected them more than other people because they had been in her place. Her brother had almost given up, but he fought for her and she knew he would fight for Sansa too.

“Fine. You win Jonquil, but it'll take time. And the three of us would have to disappear”

Jonquil threw herself to her brother and laced her arms around his neck.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won’t regret it, I promise”

“Hush; go to bed now” He said with a furrowed brow.

Obediently, Jonquil got into the big bed and closed her eyes. It had been an exhausting day. The sleep almost claimed her when she felt the matress sink and the familiar weight of her brother's arm around her waist.

“Sandor?”

“Hmm”

“I'm very glad you're my brother”

“And I'm very glad I still have you”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeesss!! Jonquil is Sandor's little sister! I know her age doesn't fit but since this is fanfic, who cares? :D


End file.
